Imperfections
by xScreamingxAngelx
Summary: Word do hurt, Cat finds out. She is tired of people's mean words and suicide is what she turns to. Does she commit suicide, or is she stopped before it's too late?


_**So**__**ng**__**fic to the song Imperfection by Skillet.**_

* * *

"**_You're worth so much  
It'll never be enough  
To see what you have to give  
How beautiful you are  
Yet seem so far from everything  
You're wanting to be  
You're wanting to be"_**

Caterina Valentine was looking at herself in her full size bathroom mirror. She looked at her face and wrote the word "Ugly" and "Disgusting" on each of her cheeks. She was wearing just a sports bar and wrote the words "anorexic", "loser", and "disgusting" and "horrible excuse for a daughter" on her flat stomach. She wrote "worthless" on her right arm and "depressed freak" on her left arm. On her right leg the words "freak" and "unloved" were visible and her left leg had the word "burden" on it. The words "horrible", "bi-polar", "childish", "whore", "slut", and "immature" was also on various places of her body.

"_**Tears falling down again  
Tears falling down**_

You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection"

"I want to be somebody else!" She screamed at her reflection. "I'm so stupid, worthless, horrible, ugly, disgusting, and so much more! I hate myself! I HATE YOU!" Tears were flowing out of her eyes like a garden hose.

_**"  
You mean so much  
That heaven would touch  
The face of humankind for you  
How special you are  
Revel in your day  
You're fearfully and wonderfully made  
You're wonderfully** _**_mad"_**

Cat grabbed her phone and took a picture of her full body from her mirror. She sent the picture to theSlap after adding a caption.**  
**

"_Caterina Valentine uploaded a new photo._

_'Here you go people, for all of you that say words don't hurt, you were wrong. Goodbye world, I won't miss you.'"_

_Beck Oliver commented on Caterina Valentine's status: What!? What do you mean goodbye Cat? Who called you all of these things?"_

_Jade West commented on Caterina Valentine's status: Whoever those fuckers are are going to meet my scissors! Cat, I'm coming over!"_

_ **"You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection**_

**_You're worth so much  
So easily crushed  
Wanna be like everyone else  
No one escapes  
Every breath we take  
Dealing with our own skeletons, skeletons"_**

Cat tightened the rope dangling in front of her face to make sure she had made the knot right in the noose. "I'm done. Words do too hurt!' She said to herself, which she was hoping would be her last words. Jade burst open her door right before Cat grabbed the rope to put it around her neck.

"Caterina Hannah Valentine! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Cat jumped, startled at the sudden noise.

"I'm ending my life. If I'm such a burden to everyone, what's the point of living?" She said while tears flowed down her face.

"Cat, you're none of what you wrote on yourself in that picture. None. You're so talented, beautiful, crazy in a good way, and perfect. I can't go without you. I've been best friends with you for forever."

'I'm unloved." Cat whispered.

'No, you're wrong. You are loved, by your mom, your dad, your brother, your entire family, the entire gang, and me."

"That's because my family has to love me."

"Cat, I'm going to tell you something I never wanted to say before; I'm bi and have been in love with you since we were twelve. I've had a crush on you since we were eight."

"Wha..what?"

"Sorry, but see? You're not unloved."

"I..I love you too Jade, I have always."

"So, please live so we can be together."

"I will..for us. But please make sure everyone stops being so mean to me. I'm tired of dealing with all these hurtful words being used."

"I'll kick whoever's ass. They say one mean thing to you, they're dead." Jade leaned into Cat and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her new girlfriend. She cut down the rope with her scissors that were always in her boot and then threw it away. She walked up to Cat and leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**_I know this song doesn't exactly go well the way I made it in this story, but oh whale. I made this to prove to people that words to hurt. So please watch what you say before saying something to someone._**

**_& if any of you have a tumblr, you should so follow me, I follow back, promise! This is the url to my tumblr; blog/xscreamxfreakkx _**


End file.
